A New Hope
by Rebekah Redwolf
Summary: I can't believe their giant metal aliens how is this possible. aliens i can understand hell I'm not even from earth myself. but their giant & metal. personally I blame Sam there has to be a way I can pin this on him. meet Stardust an alien from the plant Flidais. shipped off to earth as a baby must now help the autobots & Sam save earth & maybe she can find the family she needs
1. Chapter 1

hi guy I'm trying to wright a new story in a different franchise and fandom. so here it is. also i don't own transformers you are reading fan-fiction on a fan-fiction site why would i own it?

also i well have some reference to other movies and some web shows

* * *

 **dream/memory/narration** _(ping)_

 **Stardust POV**

 _"are you sure this will work?" the women asked. although i can't see much of her i know she has pink hair  
"yes. she should reach that plant in 5 years. come we don't have much time" the man said. i can see him more clearly he has white hair and purple almond shaped eyes with pointed ear and black skin  
_

 _"it feels wrong not bonding with my child"  
_

 _"bonding with her would kill her when our sun dies we'll die if we bond with her she'll die."_

 _"i know it's just not natural for a child to go unbounded."_

 _"come put her in the pod. it has all of Flidais history"_

 _"all of it?"_

 _"yes and that of the cybertronian refugees that came to our plant. don't worry it will be fine" he said as i was lowered in to the pod that would be my home for the next 16 years or 160 of your earth years (tell i crash landed in the Witwicky's back yard (on the grass much to Ron's dismay) Judy of coarse saw it as a way to even out the numbers in the house hold even tho i look like a elfin child(well i was a teen but to fit in the pod i had to stay child sized) with white hair black skin and green almond shaped eyes and i was an alien shape-shiftier. tho i didn't shift shape in tell 3 earth months after i got there(2 earth months after learning english) when i found out that humans don't look like me and i wanted to look like my new family in which i like to walk around looking like a 7 year old Judy. Sam was 7 at the time and was_ _thrilled to have a sister. i have been living with the Witwicky's for 10 earth years I'm now 17 and i can for the first time look my age yay! and yes that means that i am 170 years old in earth years)  
_

* * *

i groan as i wake up on the Witwicky's couch. it's dark outside Sam should be home soon he just got his first car today i haven't got a good look at it yet. _hmmm maybe i should go wait in the garage for him to get home._ thank as i walk to the door.

"Star what are you doing" Ron asked making me jump

"I'm going out to the garage to wait for Sammy. i want to see his car." i say as i open the door

"ok. don't stay out there to long it's getting late and take your phone just in case you wonder off." Ron says. yes I've wonder off a few time(ok a lot but that not the point) so Judy got me a phone (yeah Judy didn't trust Ron not to get a cheep phone that didn't work good so she got it for me) so she can call me and so far if i have been gone to long shes called me telling me to come home.

"ok" i say as i run over to the couch and grab my Phone and make my way to the garage and go over to a pile of boxes clime up on one and put the song Forever by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams on my phone and start to sing along.

 _You and I were in a dream_  
 _You'd follow close wherever I'd lead_  
 _My steps you'd echo one and all_  
 _You'd catch me safe if ever I'd fall_  
 _Your hand in mine we walked along_  
 _No hill too high, no road was too long_  
 _To stay with you, my only dream_  
 _To share your life, whatever it mean_

 _I knew you'd have to go away_  
 _My love for you could not help you stay_  
 _You drifted off, day by day_  
 _I cherished every breath that remained_  
 _In my arms, close to me_  
 _Your body broke, your soul was set free_  
 _You left this world, my treasured friend_  
 _The chapter closed, but love has no end_

 _Farewell my angel_  
 _You're with me always_  
 _Just close your eyes now_  
 _Next time we meet it's forever_

just as i finished singing the last line of lyrics as Sam pulled in to the driveway and parks.

"SAMMY" i yelled and jumped in his lap before he could get out of the car squishing myself between him and the steering wheel. hurting my hip on said steering wheel.

"whoa. hay there Star couldn't you've waited tell i got out? " he asked

"no i wanted to see you car on the inside to" i say as i maneuver myself in to the passenger seat.

"by the way you came flying in here I'd be surprised if you didn't see the outside." Sam says rolling his eyes.

"of coarse i did, he's cute" as soon as i said that the seat vibrated. i would have started poking at the seat if i had not spied the face symbol on the steering wheel " Sam whats this?"

"i don't know. why?" he asked

" it looks familiar. like I've seen it some where. stay here i want to look at something" i say as i open the car's door and getting out

"why do i have to stay here?" Sam asked as i ran over to the shelf that was in the garage.

"i want to look at some thing my father left me." i say as i grab my bracelet computer thingy or B.C.T. for short(and yes its alien technology) and put it on my wrist before i turn around and getting back in to the car"and i wanted to know why you came home late. your not bleeding so you didn't get bet up and knocked out. sooooo I'm assuming that you actually got to talk to that girl that you've had a crush on sense kindergarten"

"really! that's what you thank that i was bet up? thanks for the boast of confidants. but yeah i got to talk to Mikaela and i gave her a ride home it was sooo cool. i thank i-" Sam was saying but i cut him off

"i don't need the details. i just wonted to know if you were hiding broken ribs or something" i say looking threw the files on my (it has a hologram screen) B.C.T. that my father downloaded for me.

"you know what I'm going in side now. are you coming in to night?"

"no i thank I'll stay out here tonight i might go for one of my walks. tell Judy not to worry about me if i go for one of my walks i'll be back in the morning"

" ok star see you in the morning" he say as he get out and starts towards the house

"night Sammy" i call after him

* * *

it was hours later when i found what i was looking for a file with the face symbol on it. and to my surprise it wasn't my father in the recording it was my mother she had pink hair like the women in my dreams she had pail skin and green eyes.

she explained the symbol and what it meant all of what she knew of cybertron, the war, the autobots and the decepticons. cybertron had gone dark when i was shipped off to earth whether that meant the the war was lost or there was no more transmissions. an hour passed as i listened to my mother (i of coarse had it translated in to english. i had stuff on my B.C.T. that i had to show Sam.) after the recording was done i just sat there in shock.

"well this is awkward" the car's ratio said

* * *

 **cliff hanger :P I'm evil**


	2. Chapter 2

_i wanted to give a run down of OC powers she is a shapeshifter though she has a limit to her power. the ability to change her appearance (to any humemoid being though she can't get any larger the her dragon form)comes from her mother's side of the family and from her father side she gets the ability to become a white dragon she can be small enough to sit on Sam's shoulder and big enough carry Bee, can spit acid that dissolves most metals but not cybertonian metal( not right away but if not cleaned off it can do some damage) though it burns like hell. and breaths fire. sadly this is all she can do with her shapeshifting powers.( oh and she can breath under water because she can make her self have gills in ether form and she has a high-bread from that look like a mix between her drow elf form and her dragon with scales that cover her like a one piece swimsuit.)  
_

* * *

 **Stardust's POV**

"well this is awkward" the car's radio said

"yep" i say popping the 'P' "I'm Stardust. who are you?"

"Bumblebee... it is nice to meet you...star...dust" Bumblebee said through the radio.

"you can't speak can you?" i asked hoping that i was wrong

"no" was all bumblebee said

"oh... can i call you bee? bumblebee is kind of a lot to say all the time" i ask

"sure..little lady" bee said making me giggle

" call me star... soooo bee what are you doing pretending to be Sammy car for?" i ask he explains what he can and that he needs to contact his leader so i asked if i could come with him he said i could that is how we end up listening to one of my favorite songs as Sam is chasing us. yelling like he's tough. it's hilarious to see him like that.

* * *

we did finely lost Sam(or so i thought) behind a train. i got out of bee and he transformed so he could send his message.

"hay Bee watch this" i said as i shapeshifted in to my dragon form about the size of a border collie. i stretch out my wings as Bee make a surprised whirling nose. i look up at him and coo. (my vocal cords are different in this form coo's click's screech's whistles roar's and hisses are about all i can do. i can also speak in what i call dragon speech.) lunching my self in to the air i fly around bee a couple times be for landing on his shoulder. i sat there tell he was done sending his message that's when we herd Sam's girly screams. Bee then transformed around me and i gave him an outraged hiss as i landed in the back seat. i shapeshifted in to my other real form( the one that looks like a drow elf)

"Bee! the next time you do that, worn me." i say as we turn the corner.

"sorry" Bee said. he might have said something else but i was to busy laughing at Sam standing on some barrels yelling at two dogs and then at Bee throwing the key at him and running off getting captured by the cops that he called.

"well Bee that's all we can do lintel Ron bails Sam out jail... i know a place we can stay if that's alright with you?" i say as soon as i quit laughing  
"sure... Star"

"all right Bee, I'll give you the directions." i say as we leave the junk yard.

* * *

30 minutes later we arrive at an old military base or as the public likes to call it area 51. ( and how i got access to it is a story for another day...)

"Bee I'm going to have to get out and open the gate but i need you not to move in tell i get back in you. this may be a good place to be but there are still cameras on the outside so that people that aren't supposed get in don't " i say and get out of Bee and open the gate and get back in Bee (what is this a bad po... yeah lets not go there) so he can drive through the gate and i get out so i can close is.  
"hay Bee i race to the nearest hangar" i said pointing at the closest dome sapped building and shift in to my dragon form (about as tall as a an elephant.) and taking off in to the air towards the hangar. i can hear Bee rev his engine and take off.

* * *

 **? POV**

what started out as a surprise for Sam turned out to be a rescue mission to get his punk ass out of jail. i got a ride with Ron to go pick him up. when we get there Sam is getting pick on by the cops. i really tuned every thing out till the cop got in Sam's face.

"you eyeing my piece. 50 cent, you want to make something of it huh. because i will mess you up." the cop said. what Sam said next was priceless

"are you on drugs?" Sam said. i groan and drag my hand down my face _not your finest hour Sam not your finest hour._ it was almost noon when we got out of the police station and got back to Sam's house. Sam decided to go take a nap and i went to go watch TV in the living room. about 2 hours later this chick walks in to the house.

" Ron, Judy Sammy I'm home!" she calls out. it wasn't the fact that she just walked in that surprised me (tho it did have some part in it.) it was the fact that she looked like Judy a vary vary young Judy.

"hello who are you" i called out. i didn't mean to make her jump but she did. i don't thank i ever seen some one turn around that fast ether and she stared at me tell i was starting to get uncomfortable.

"oh sorry" she said and shakes her head and holds out her hand "I'm Star Witwicky. who are you?"

"I'm Drake Lionheart. an old friend of Sam's."

* * *

 **disclaimer: transformer still don't belong to me(still a fanfiction) and and Drake belongs to my friend Drake O'Wryan Blackheart (yes he named his OC after his pen name look him up if you want to see some of his work)**

 ** _thank you for reading_**

 ** _Sincerely Rebekah Redwolf_**


End file.
